


I segreti della notte

by Kelian



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bondage, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, PWP, Rape, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins, Whipping
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: Zero si ritrova a fare la ronda nel collegio Cross in una notte apparentemente tranquilla fino a quando un colpo improvviso gli fa perdere i sensi. Al suo risveglio si ritrova davanti un volto inaspettato e fin troppo famigliare. Da quel momento la notte si trasformerà diventerà un susseguirsi di realizzazione di sogni proibiti a cui si aggiungerà presto una terza persona che ha sempre desiderato anche se non l'ha mai ammesso.





	1. Capitolo 1: Il desiderio che non mi lascia scampo.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta da me una decina di anni fa e pubblicata su un sito che ormai è offline. Per motivi di regolamento non ho potuto postare questa storia su EFP anche se è stata postata da altri (non so perché non sia mai stata tolta o segnalata visto che viola diversi punti del regolamento), in ogni caso, quella che trovate su quel sito di fan fiction è la mia storia.

 

 

 

_…notte…_  
_…la notte che nasconde ogni cosa…_  
_…dove ogni cosa non è ciò che sembra…_  
_…appena calano le tenebre una nuova vita si risveglia…_  
_…e solo la notte conosce ogni segreto…_

  
Zero Kiryu era uscito nel giardino del collegio guardandosi intorno per sfuggire alla vista di Yuki, si stava sottraendo alla ronda e se lei l’avesse saputo gli avrebbe fatto la ramanzina.  
A volte non riusciva a sopportarla, era odiosa quando lo trattava come un bambino ma per quieto vivere sopportava quella ragazzina viziata.  
Girovagando nel parco vide l’albero che stava cercando, lontano dall’edificio, al buio e silenzioso…il posto perfetto per fare ciò che doveva.  
Mentre faceva la ronda all’improvviso gli era venuto in mente Kaname e si era perso a fantasticare su di lui ed il suo corpo, aveva immaginato cosa si poteva provare ad andare a letto con lui ed a sentirlo dentro di se.  
Improvvisamente le fantasie avevano preso il sopravvento e lui si era eccitato, era dovuto correre fuori per cercare un posto tranquillo dove soddisfare le proprie voglie.  
Si lasciò cadere di peso tra le radici nodose, i pantaloni della divisa gli stavano cominciando a diventare davvero troppo stretti.  
I capelli argentei brillavano sotto la luce della luna mentre gli occhi color ametista erano persi nelle fantasticherie che ancora non avevano lasciato la sua mente.  
La cravatta gli stringeva al collo, la allentò mentre il suo respiro si fece più veloce ed affannoso, impaziente per ciò che stava per fare ed il piacere che stava per provare.  
Cominciò a sbottonarsi la giacca ed il gilet neri, il suo addome si alzava ed abbassava velocemente, le dita volavano agili sui bottoni della sua camicia lasciando nudi pettorali e stomaco; aveva un gran caldo, la sua fronte era leggermente imperlata di sudore ed il suo viso era colorato di rosso.  
Zero si passò una mano sull’inguine sentendolo duro e dolorante.  
Non gli era mai capitata una reazione così violenta nemmeno quando fantasticava e desiderava Yuki…  
…nemmeno quando era andato a letto con lei…  
E già! Era andato a letto con lei dopo averla tanto desiderata e la prima volta era stata per entrambi insuperabile ma in seguito ogni volta che facevano l’amore il bel vampiro faceva sempre più fatica ad arrivare all’orgasmo a differenza della compagna.  
Poi all’improvviso gli capitava spesso di pensare senza un vero motiva a Kaname, a ben pensarci era successo dopo che il puro sangue gli aveva concesso il proprio sangue; all’inizio questo fatto gli creava una gran rabbia poi erano cominciate le fantasie erotiche a cui il suo corpo aveva inspiegabilmente reagito ed ogni volta doveva andare nel giardino a nascondere tra gli alberi e soddisfare la sua voglia.  
E quella sera era successo di nuovo…  
Il vampiro dai capelli d’argento tolse la mano dall’inguine e la portò insieme all’altra sulla cintura che slacciò in fretta poi sbottonò i pantaloni e, posata la schiena contro il tronco dell’albero, prese tra le dita la sua erezione cominciando ad accarezzarla.  
Il suo respiro accelerò mentre il suo fiato si condensava in candide nuvolette, si prese un capezzolo tra pollice ed indice cominciando a sfregarlo; inarcò violentemente la schiena, mordendosi il labbro inferiore con i canini che gli penetravano nella tenera carne mentre un piccolo rivolo rosso gli partiva dall’angolo della bocca fino al mento.  
Chiuse gli occhi mentre lacrime di piacere gli scendevano sulle guance; sentiva caldo ma non gli importava, ciò che contava era il piacere che le sue stesse mani gli stavano donando.  
Nella sua testa non poteva fare a meno di vedere il corpo del bruno sopra di lui, le sue cosce strette ai fianchi di Kaname mentre nelle sue orecchie poteva sentire la voce del puro sangue mentre gli diceva che andava tutto bene.  
Socchiuse le palpebre e vide la luna tra le foglie del maestoso albero sotto cui era seduto.  
Accidenti! Ma perché tra tutti proprio Kaname?  
All’improvviso a Zero venne una strana voglia…  
Lasciò andare il capezzolo e si tolse con cura i pantaloni senza che l’altra lasciasse il suo membro, alzò una gamba e si succhiò il dito medio poi, lentamente, cominciò a massaggiare la sua apertura.  
Il fiato gli si mozzò per qualche secondo mentre piccoli brividi di un piacere troppo intenso si impadronivano del suo corpo, le dita sul suo membro continuavano a scivolare sulla pelle leggere intanto che il suo viso si accendeva un po’ di più.  
Piano piano spinse il dito dentro di se entrando in un mondo morbido e caldo, era la prima volta che lo faceva e provò un tremendo fastidio ed un leggero dolore ma poi prese ad entrare ed uscire e tutto fu sovrastato dal piacere.  
Il ritmo della mano aumentò, le dita si stringevano alla base della sua eccitazione per allentarsi verso l’apice, alternando questo movimento con dolci e lievi carezze del pollice sulla punta.  
Sentiva il piacere scorrere dentro di se come fuoco liquido e si aspettava di vedersi in fiamme da un momento all’altro ma non gli interessava perché non riusciva a sottrarsi a quel godimento.  
Chiuse gli occhi ed immaginò che fossero le dita del moro a stuzzicarlo e penetrarlo.  
Il viso di Kaname sarebbe stato ancora più bello con le gote di un soffuso rossore e un’espressione di intenso piacere che gli faceva brillare i profondi occhi scuri?  
Ne era sicuramente certo…  
Poteva vedere lo scintillio nei due pozzi neri che conosceva così bene e che la sua mente aveva abilmente ricreato, la visione lo eccitò ancora di più e, non senza dolore, inserì un altro dito dentro di se.  
Strinse i denti ed una goccia di sangue cadde dal mento sul petto nudo e glabro risaltandone la bellezza, la lucentezza.  
Le dita cominciarono ad entrare ed uscire dal corpo di Zero mentre lui inarcava la schiena e non riusciva a stare fermo, nella sua mente era ancora il vampiro puro sangue a masturbarlo ed urlando il nome di Kaname, raggiunse l’orgasmo con un getto violento.  
Zero si lasciò andare contro il tronco stanco e ansimante ma soddisfatto da ciò che aveva provato.  
Il suo seme brillava perlaceo sulle sue cosce e sull’erba tra di esse sotto l’argentea luce della luna mandando leggeri bagliori.  
Zero guardava il mondo intorno a lui con gli occhi socchiusi da cui si poteva scorgere l’ametista scintillare se non fosse stato circondato dalle tenebre, i suoi sensi di vampiro gli facevano apprezzare le diverse tonalità di blu e verde che la luna creava da nulla, l’intenso odore di trifoglio e gelsomino si spandeva nell’aria, il suo corpo nudo e surriscaldato traeva piacere dalla brezza fresca della notte.  
Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi quando, preso alla sprovvista, una mano gli si posò sulla bocca e veniva bloccato contro l’albero da un corpo che si premeva contro il suo.  
Il profumo di quella persona non era nuovo al guardian ma la sua testa era ancora altrove e non era capace di associare un nome ed un volto a quell’odore ed il buio non lo aiutava di certo a ricordare.  
Il viso si avvicinò al suo orecchio ed il soffio che lo sfiorò gli provocò liquidi brividi di piacere lungo la spina dorsale.  
“Ciao fratellino…mi è piaciuto vedere il tuo modo di divertirti…che ne dici se ora ti mostro il mio?”  
Zero all’improvviso capì immediatamente di chi si trattava, se qualcuno avesse potuto guardarlo avrebbe visto il suo viso sbiancare.  
Il volto di Kaname era sparito dalla sua mente per far posto ad uno simile al suo come se si stesse guardando allo specchio e la voglia di urlare si radicò in ogni fibra del suo essere.  
Chi lo stava inchiodando a terra impedendogli ogni movimento era il suo gemello…  
…Ichiru Kiryu…


	2. Capitolo 2: Il richiamo del sangue.

Ichiru Kiryu stava camminando per le strade deserte della città sotto la luce in direzione del collegio Cross per vedere il gemello e chiarire i dubbi che da mesi gli affollavano la mente.  
Erano passati sei mesi da quando Shizuka Hiou era morta, i primi quattro e mezzo erano stati un inferno maledicendo il fratello per ciò che aveva fatto e meditando vendetta ma poi qualcosa era cambiato dentro di lui.  
Aveva cominciato a pensare la gemello in modo diverso, strani sogni avevano iniziato a venirgli in visita la notte, immagini così reali che gli sembrava davvero di sentire il corpo dell’altro.  
Nel sogno vedeva il corpo di Zero sotto il suo con le gambe ripiegate verso se stesso, le ginocchia che gli toccavano quasi il petto, e lo guardava in un modo davvero eccitante poi poteva sentire il calore del corpo in cui entrava mentre il gemello gemeva e pronunciava il suo nome.  
Ogni volta si svegliava con una vistosa erezione e non poteva fare a meno di masturbarsi immaginando quel ragazzo nudo che, anche se solo in sogno, aveva avuto tra le braccia; non c’era altro modo per bloccare quelle dolorose pulsazioni che gli attanagliavano l’inguine e la visione di quel sogno si ripresentava puntualmente ogni secondo della giornata nella sua testa senza lasciargli scampo.  
Era ora di finirla.  
Sarebbe andato da Zero e avrebbe risolto questo problema una volta per tutte perché non sopportava più questa situazione.  
In quei primi cinque mesi aveva girato il mondo cercando di sfogare il proprio dolore andando a letto con qualsiasi donna fosse disposta ad andare con lui ma ogni mattina, quando si svegliava, si sentiva sempre peggio, a volte le aveva pure uccise nella foga raggiungendo l’orgasmo completamente coperto di sangue caldo.  
Quella che più ricordava e l’unica che gli stava a cuore si chiamava Noemi; pensò a lei con nostalgia, quanti bei momenti avevano passato insieme ed era stata la migliore con cui era andato a letto.  
Doveva ammettere che lei era stata l’unica che gli avesse alleviato il dolore della perdita che aveva subito ma poi era dovuto partire…forse un giorno sarebbe tornato da lei.  
Da lontano vide il cancello del collegio, doveva assolutamente vederlo quella notte stessa.  
Con felina agilità scavalcò il cancello appuntito e si inoltrò nel folto del bosco ma mille dubbi continuavano a ronzargli in testa.  
_Ma cosa ci faccio qui?_  
_Non posso mica andare da mio fratello e dirgli che voglio fare sesso con lui con l’unico motivo che l’idea dell’incesto e del suo corpo sotto le mie dita mi eccitano…però…_  
_…però potrei sempre obbligarlo…_  
Ichiru si fermò sgomento sotto un albero a pensare.  
_Già, lo potrei obbligare ma questo vuol dire violentarlo._  
_Se fosse stato qualche mese fa non mi avrebbe dato fastidio, anzi, avrei gioito nel provocargli dolore ma dopo quei sogni e quelle fantasie ne avrei il coraggio?_  
Il giovane si girò a guardare il cancello ormai nascosto dalle foglie soppesando l’idea di andarsene ma l’immagine di Zero nudo che all’improvviso gli si era illuminata nella mente lo fece procedere in direzione dell’edificio del collegio.  
Non era difficile per il ragazzo immaginare Zero nudo, dopo tutto erano gemelli, il suo corpo lo aveva visto tante volte senza vestiti ed il viso era uguale, stessi occhi viola e stessi capelli d’argento; no, decisamente Ichiru non aveva nulla da invidiare a Zero.  
Ora che ci pensava, dove sarebbe andato a scovarlo?  
Avrebbe cominciato a cercarlo prima nel bosco poi nell’edificio, per fortuna che si era vestito di scuro ed il buio della notte lo avrebbe protetto.  
Portava un lungo cappotto nero con cappuccio che gli ricadeva morbidamente addosso, un paio di jeans neri anch’essi ed un maglione a collo alto grigio scuro, al fianco la katana oscillava seguendo ogni suo passo.  
Non era sua intenzione usare la spada quella notte, l’aveva portata più per difesa personale che altro, ma se fosse stato costretto non avrebbe esitato ad uccidere il fratello.  
…o forse si?  
Era così cambiato in questi ultimi mesi che nemmeno lui si riconosceva più.  
Accidenti a Zero e a quelle assurde fantasie!  
All’improvviso sentì rumori di foglie calpestate e rametti rotti, si nascose in fretta dietro un albero e sbirciò per vedere chi stava arrivando.  
Rimase a bocca aperta…  
Vide Zero avvicinarsi ad un tronco poco distante a dove si trovava lui e sedersi pesantemente a terra, il guardian era affannato ed il suo petto si alzava ed abbassava velocemente poi il cuore di Ichiru si fermò qualche secondo quando vide il gemello allentarsi la cravatta e sbottonarsi gli indumenti in modo da rimanere a petto nudo.  
Chiuse un attimo gli occhi e quando li riaprì gli si strinse lo stomaco in piacevoli morse vedendo le mani del gemello armeggiare con la cintura e la chiusura dei pantaloni notando il vistoso rigonfiamento che tendeva la stoffa.  
Non poteva credere alla propria fortuna.  
Era reale tutto questo o solo un altro sogno?  
Sapeva che era reale questa volta. Lo sentiva con ogni fibra del suo essere e, senza che se ne rendesse conto, il suo corpo reagì a quello che vedeva con una prepotente erezione che lo costrinse a slacciarsi i pantaloni e a prendersi cura del proprio membro.  
Era la prima volta che lo sentiva così caldo e duro tra le proprie dita, era talmente sensibile la pelle in quel punto che il solo sfiorarla gli procurava dolore e piacere.  
Cominciò ad accarezzarsi guardando il gemello fare lo stesso cercando di trattenere i gemiti per non farsi sentire anche se Zero era talmente preso che non si sarebbe accorto di nulla ma voleva comunque fare attenzione.  
All’improvviso vide alcune gocce di sangue cominciare a scorrere dalla bocca al mento del fratello e si eccitò ad immaginarsi la a raccogliere quelle preziose perle con la lingua.  
L’erezione cominciò a vibrare tra le sue dita, non aveva mai visto né provato qualcosa di così bello, così paradisiaco; nemmeno nei suoi sogni più nascosti e morbosi poteva sperare in qualcosa di simile, masturbarsi insieme al gemello.  
Ichiru trattenne il fiato e si immobilizzò quando vide Zero togliersi i pantaloni e succhiarsi il dito medio della mano destra.  
_Non può essere! Non può accadere davvero!_  
Eppure era così, da quella posizione poteva osservare il lato destro del fratello e lo vide distintamente cominciare a massaggiarsi la delicata apertura e spingere poi il dito dentro di se; a questa scena il viso di Ichiru avvampò violentemente e la sua mano iniziò ad aumentare la velocità del movimento.  
Lo sguardo languido, il volto ed il corpo sudato di Zero lo rendevano irresistibile agli occhi del gemello.  
Poi vennero insieme, Ichiru era talmente immerso in quel momento da essere certo che avrebbe sentito il suo nome uscire dalle labbra del gemello ma quando sentì che l’altro urlava quello di Kaname, capì che avrebbe dovuto violentare il fratello anche se a malincuore.  
Guardò il proprio seme che brillava argenteo sul tronco dell’albero dietro cui si era nascosto e si richiuse i jeans poi si mosse nascondendosi di albero in albero fino a trovarsi di fronte a Zero che, con gli occhi socchiusi e vacui, ancora non lo aveva visto.  
Si avvicinò furtivo all’altro ragazzo dai capelli d’argento poi si stese sopra di lui impedendogli qualsiasi movimento, poteva sentire il calore emanato dal corpo sotto di lui entrare dentro di se; l’eccitazione che si era appena acquietata si risvegliò.  
_Devo averlo assolutamente!_  
_Voglio completamente sentirmi unito a lui, a mio fratello dal corpo così eccitante…voglio che diventiamo una cosa sola…_  
Ichiru si strinse un po’ di più a Zero poi si avvicinò al suo orecchio, il profumo dell’altro lo inebriava e gli ci volle molta fatica per mantenere il controllo, a quanto pareva il gemello non si era ancora reso conto di chi lo aveva intrappolato ma notò che il suo respiro vicino all’orecchio dell’altro produceva piacevoli effetti al corpo sotto di lui.  
“Ciao fratellino…mi è piaciuto vedere il tuo modo di divertirti…che ne dici se ora ti mostro il mio?”  
Si, gli avrebbe fatto vedere come piaceva divertirsi a lui.  
Ichiru sentì il corpo dell’altro irrigidirsi capendo che il gemello lo aveva riconosciuto, purtroppo seppe di non poter fare altro che stuprarlo per averlo ma ormai stava perdendo il controllo, ai sensi di colpa avrebbe pensato più tardi.  
Con dispiacere diede un pugno con tutta la forza che aveva allo stomaco nudo di Zero facendolo svenire poi andò a cercare corde, manette, catene e vibratore che aveva sotterrato quando era venuto al collegio insieme a Maria Kurenai, alla puro sangue piacevano quei tipi di giocattoli sessuali e a ripensarci gli si strinse il cuore ma era impaziente di mettere in atto le sue fantasie erotiche ed incestuose.


	3. Capitolo 3: Giochi pericolosi.

Zero aprì lentamente gli occhi, lo stomaco gli doleva per il colpo che aveva ricevuto poco prima.  
Quando riprese del tutto conoscenza si accorse di essere stato imbavagliato con la sua stessa cravatta, il suo corpo era stato completamente spogliato degli ultimi indumenti che gli erano rimasti addosso ed era stato legato al tronco di un albero in modo che se avesse alzato lo sguardo i suoi occhi avrebbero incontrato quelli di un’altra persona in piedi, i suoi polsi erano stati immobilizzati dietro la schiena con delle manette.  
Le gambe gli facevano male per essere state troppo tempo in una stessa posizione ma non poteva muoverle perché, con delle corde, le caviglie gli erano state legate contro le cosce e, per tenerle ben divaricate, Ichiru gli aveva messo il fodero della katana nell’incavo dietro le ginocchia fissandole ad una certa distanza con delle corde.  
Alzò lentamente lo sguardo e vide seduto di fronte a se il gemello che giocherellava con uno strano oggetto rosa che col buio non riusciva a distinguerne bene la forma.  
“Ben svegliato Zero, sei rimasto svenuto più di quanto mi aspettassi.  
Non credevo di possedere così tanta forza o, più semplicemente, è il tuo corpo ad essere troppo debole?  
E dire che sei anche un vampiro, uno degli esseri più forti sulla terra.”  
Zero reagì d’impulso, scattò in avanti tendendo corde e catene; Ichiru tranquillo si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò al fratello sempre tenendo in mano quell’ignoto e strano oggetto.  
Il guardian notò che si trattava di una piccola capsula unita con un filo ad un telecomando su cui erano presenti alcuni pulsanti ed una rotellina; non lo aveva mai usato personalmente ma ne aveva visto uno simile una volta frugando nella camera di Yuki.  
Sapeva di cosa si trattava: un vibratore.  
Il gemello si avvicinò al vampiro che cercava di chiudere le gambe senza riuscirci e mugolava provando a dirgli che non voleva, l’umano sorrise compiaciuto.  
Ichiru mise in bocca la piccola capsula rosa e prese a succhiarla poi, dopo poco più di un minuto, la tirò fuori e prese a sfiorare l’apertura del guardian che si irrigidì a quel contatto.  
“Sai fratellino, anche io ne ho usato uno simile pensandoti in questo ultimo mese…”  
Il gemello spinse la piccola capsula all’interno dell’altro posizionandola a fondo con il dito, gli occhi ametista di Zero si spalancarono per il fastidio improvviso che però si accorse non dispiacergli del tutto.  
“…la cosa più bella è aumentare il ritmo della vibrazione lentamente per sentire il piacere crescere con essa e magari immaginare di avere al tuo fianco la persona che ami…”  
Ichiru accese il vibratore premendo un pulsante, aumentò gradualmente la velocità giocando con la rotellina e fermandosi ogni tanto su una certa velocità; si divertì vedere il membro moscio di Zero diventare duro ed eretto proporzionalmente all’intensità della vibrazione.  
Quando la velocità della vibrazione arrivò al massimo, il vampiro si trovò col proprio membro incollato allo stomaco.  
“Noto fratello che questo giocattolino piace molto al tuo corpo..hehe…”  
Poi Ichiru alzò lo sguardo e rimase senza fiato.  
Il volto di Zero era avvampato rendendosi indistinguibile dalla cravatta che gli nascondeva la bocca, le palpebre erano socchiuse e le sopracciglia aggrottate in un’espressione di intenso piacere, i capelli d’argento erano sudati ed incollati al viso rendendo quel ragazzo già irresistibile, un vero angelo caduto sulla terra.  
Zero non sapeva cosa provava, l’intenso piacere sempre crescente celava una punta di fastidio inoltre sentiva l’orgasmo avvicinarsi sempre di più e voleva che il fratello entrasse in lui in modo che il suo corpo avrebbe potuto ritrovare la pace; se solo Ichiru gli avesse tolto la cravatta lo avrebbe supplicato di farlo.  
Poco prima che il vampiro raggiungesse l’orgasmo, il fratello diminuì la velocità del vibratore dandogli un po’ di tregua facendogli rilassare i muscoli; sentiva il proprio sangue gocciolare lento dalle ferite ai polsi che le manette gli avevano causato.  
Gli anelli gelidi delle catene procuravano un piacevole sollievo alla sua pelle surriscaldata; cercava di smettere di gemere ma non ci riusciva perché la vibrazione, seppur lieve, gli procurava brividi lungo la schiena senza però fargli raggiungere l’apice del piacere.  
Lasciando il vibratore al minimo Ichiru cominciò ad occuparsi del corpo del fratello.  
Cominciò a baciargli il collo dove si trovava il particolare tatuaggio poi gli mordicchiò il lobo dell’orecchio, Zero mugolò voglioso.  
“È davvero un peccato Zero che non mi fidi a toglierti il bavaglio e sentire i tuoi gemiti liberarsi nell’aria oppure poter baciare le tue labbra ed esplorare la tua bocca.  
…mmm…deve essere così calda ed accogliente…invitante…”  
Ichiru si avvicinò al viso del gemello baciandogli la fronte, gli occhi socchiusi, gli zigomi e a poco a poco che si avvicinava alla bocca le sue dita abbassavano la cravatta liberando le labbra che furono subito catturate da quelle dell’altro.  
Se la prima idea di Zero era quella di mordere il fratello se si fosse presentata una simile occasione, ora era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto non perché non provasse più odio nei confronti del gemello, anzi, ora era anche aumentato ma il suo piacere era arrivato ad un punto di non ritorno ed ora doveva soddisfarlo.  
Ichiru rimase sconcertato dal trasporto e dalla passione che il fratello aveva messo in quel bacio, sentiva il corpo del vampiro che si protendeva verso di lui tendendo le catene per cercare un contatto oltre quello che c’era tra le labbra; era stato fermamente convinto che quando lo avrebbe baciato Zero lo avrebbe morso per difendersi invece ancora una volta quel ragazzo lo aveva stupito.  
Ichiru prese in mano il vibratore e, sempre restando incollato alle labbra dell’altro con le rispettive lingue in bocca, aumentò di botto la velocità del vibratore portandolo dal minimo al massimo.  
Zero sentì il piacere esplodere improvviso in lui, i suoi muscoli si irrigidirono mentre sentiva la lingua del gemello che gli accarezzava l’interno della bocca poi raggiunse l’orgasmo e venne con un violento getto che andò a sporcare entrambi i giovani ragazzi con piccoli e strani disegni perlati.  
“Che peccato Zero, ora che mi hai sporcato dovrò per forza spogliarmi anche io…”  
E così fece.  
Il corpo del giovane essere umano luccicava fiero di argentea luce mentre veniva pian piano scoperto, la sua evidente erezione era attaccata al suo stomaco ed esigeva soddisfazione, questo appagamento il suo padrone era pronto a darglielo.  
Ichiru avvicinò il proprio membro a quello del gemello e cominciò ad accarezzarli contemporaneamente mentre con l’altra mano sfilava lentamente la capsula del vibratore che ancora funzionava tirando dolcemente il filo; Zero gemette debolmente.  
Con un dito Ichiru raccolse un po’ di seme dallo stomaco dell’altro e lo usò come lubrificante per entrare in quel corpo che per settimane aveva ardentemente desiderato e quando lo penetrò trattenne il fiato per l’elevata temperatura e la morbidezza che lo avvolse; inserì un altro dito e Zero gemette mordendosi il labbro e chiudendo con forza gli occhi che si inumidirono.  
Si baciarono ancora spingendo a fondo le lingue, assaporandosi mentre le dita esploravano il corpo tastando, entrando ed uscendo, massaggiando, accarezzando.  
La voglia cresceva violenta in entrambi, una voglia che apparteneva solo a uno dei due ma che aveva contagiato anche l’altro nell’estasi del momento e lo aveva invaso così da non potersi più sottrarre ad essa.  
Vennero nello stesso momento, i due tipi di sperma si mischiarono sui loro corpi raggiungendo il seme che poco prima era stato emesso.  
“Ichiru….entra in me…vieni ancora dentro il mio corpo…”  
Il ragazzo sorrise compiaciuto, prese in mano il proprio membro ancora eretto e lo avvicinò alle gambe divaricate davanti a lui; il vampiro chiuse gli occhi aspettando dolore e fastidio che era certo sarebbero arrivati una volta che il fratello fosse entrato in lui.  
Un rumore li disturbò.  
Ichiru rimise velocemente il bavaglio al gemello, recuperò la katana, la sguainò e si mise nudo in posizione di difesa.  
I rami di un cespuglio si mossero e dalle foglie ne emerse Kaname che nel vederli rimase senza parole per la posizione di Zero ed i loro identici corpi nudi.  
Il puro sangue rimase fermo a guardare prima l’uno e poi l’altro dei gemelli riconoscibili solo per la presenza o l’assenza del tatuaggio.  
“Kaname! Ti prego aiutami! Liberami!”  
Kaname si mosse in direzione dei due ragazzi.


	4. Capitolo 4: Vendetta.

Kaname Kuran era in aula a seguire le lezioni, lezioni che a lui sinceramente interessavano ben poco.  
All’inizio l’idea che aveva avuto con il direttore Cross di aprire il collegio anche ai vampiri gli era sembrata ottima e le ore passate in aula lo avevano interessato ma ora si stava annoiando.  
Il puro sangue avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa di nuovo, di entusiasmante ma cosa? E con chi?  
Si voltò a guardare la sua compagna di banco, Ruka, che quando si accorse di essere osservata dalla sua ossessione sfoderò il suo sorriso più brillante e Kaname non poté fare altro che ricambiare per educazione.  
Che noia.  
Da quando l’aveva conosciuta quell’insopportabile ragazza non aveva fatto altro che stargli appiccicata ed ormai la sua sopportazione aveva raggiunto il limite; una volta per cercare di togliersela di torno l’aveva accontentata ed era andato a letto con lei ma aveva peggiorato la situazione visto che dal quel momento era stato peggio di prima.  
Kaname si voltò verso l’enorme finestra che dava sul giardino e vide Yuki, quell’ingenua ragazzina che tanto aveva amato e che Zero gli aveva portato via.  
Era una pena vederli tutti i giorni insieme e, come se non bastasse, la guardian lo aveva preso come suo confidente frantumandogli il cuore ogni volta di più ma il colpo finale lo ricevette quando Yuki gli disse di aver fatto l’amore con il vampiro dagli occhi ametista.  
Per cercare di risanare questa profonda ferita aveva cominciato ad andare a letto con molte donne mortali ed immortali immaginando che quei corpi sotto di lui appartenessero alla ragazza che amava ma nessuno lo aveva mai soddisfatto.  
Un giorno poi la guardian era corsa da lui visibilmente preoccupata dicendogli che lei e Zero non riuscivano a fare l’amore e che il suo ragazzo si comportava in modo strano, sparendo per ore senza che le dicesse dove andava; lo faceva anche prima ma da quando si erano messi insieme lui si era aperto di più con lei dicendogli ogni cosa ma ora era tornato indietro facendo nascere in Yuki terrorizzanti pensieri.  
Le speranze di Kaname si erano ridestate, forse c’era ancora una possibilità ma la gioia era attutita dal dolore di vedere la giovane così affranta e triste.  
Il puro sangue volse lo sguardo alla cattedra e vide che la lezione era finalmente finita, si alzò e si diresse verso la porta.  
“Dove vai? Tra poco inizia l’altra lezione.”  
La voce di Ruka. Ancora Ruka, sempre Ruka…  
“Devo andare ad informare i guardian di una questione importante.”  
Non era vero ma era stufo di perdere tempo con queste stupidaggini.  
“Posso…venire con te?”  
“No!”  
E senza lasciarle il tempo di controbattere se ne andò.  
Quando uscì all’aperto respirò l’aria fresca a pieni polmoni poi si incamminò tra gli alberi senza una meta precisa.  
Ci pensò qualche minuto poi decise di cercare Zero per fargli un bel discorsetto, non poteva comportarsi così con Yuki perché non se lo meritava ma dove poteva essersi cacciato quell’odioso ragazzino?  
In tutti gli anni della sua vita immortale non aveva mai conosciuto qualcuno che lo irritasse più di lui, a volte non faceva altro che pensare a Zero e a Yuki, altre volte aveva in testa solo il ragazzo e sentiva distintamente la rabbia montare dentro di se.  
Pensare che gli aveva persino offerto il proprio sangue facendolo diventare definitivamente un vampiro poi si era ripreso ciò che gli era stato sottratto ed ora il sangue di entrambi scorreva nei loro corpi.  
Rabbia! Rabbia! Maledetta rabbia!  
Era rimasto shockato quando, in preda alla sete, il guardian si era avvinghiato a lui cercando disperatamente il suo collo; lo aveva sentito così caldo e fremente lasciandolo incapace di muoversi e quando finalmente il ragazzo lo aveva morso cominciando a bere non aveva potuto fare a meno di abbracciarlo posandogli una mano sulla testa.  
Kaname scosse il capo con violenza cercando di scacciare questi pensieri che avevano l’unico potere di farlo infuriare.  
Da lontano vide una figura in uniforme scura con la gonna che si muoveva lenta al ritmo del vento, tra le mani teneva il suo bastone ed in quella notte buia un dolce sorriso le illuminava il viso.  
Kaname si avvicinò a Yuki cercando di nascondere il proprio stato d’animo con discreto successo.  
“Kaname non sei a lezione? È successo qualcosa?”  
“Nulla di grave, devo solo parlare con Zero…”  
Una smorfia contorse il viso del vampiro nel pronunciare quel nome.  
“…a proposito, l’hai visto?”  
La ragazza sempre solare, divenne di colpo triste.  
“No mi dispiace. Lo sto cercando anche io, dovrebbe fare la ronda ma sembra sia sparito…”  
Il puro sangue appoggiò una mano sulla testa della guardian.  
“Non preoccuparti, se lo trovo te lo faccio sapere.”  
“Grazie Kaname. Come farei senza di te.”  
E con un sorriso si separarono andando ognuno per la propria strada.  
Kaname riprese la sua ricerca nel bosco.  
Ma dove cavolo poteva essersi cacciato quel moccioso?  
Scostò i rami di un cespuglio e la scena che vide lo lasciò senza parole; incapace di muoversi, spostò lo sguardo prima su una poi sull’altra delle due figure.  
Legato ad un albero c’era Zero a gambe divaricate con l’erezione ben in vista, il suo viso era una perfetta maschera di piacere e sgomento, il suo corpo era coperto di brillanti disegni astratti così come lo era quello di Ichiru in posizione di difesa con la katana sguainata.  
Divincolandosi, Zero riuscì a togliersi il bavaglio, il nodo si era allentato quando il gemello gli aveva liberato la bocca poco prima e con espressione supplicante gli urlò una frase che quasi si aspettava ma nel contempo lo sorprese.  
“Kaname! Ti prego liberami!”  
_Che cosa?! Dopo tutto ciò che mi hai fatto, dopo tutto ciò che mi hai preso, ora vuoi che ti salvi?!_  
La rabbia ribollì ancora una volta in lui ma qualcosa di nuovo gli stava nascendo dentro, un desiderio di vendetta e la consapevolezza di poter tormentare il corpo del suo rivale, però l’erezione del ragazzo che gli si presentava davanti lo attirava.  
Si mosse lentamente verso i due gemelli tenendo lo sguardo fisso su Zero stando attento alle mosse di Ichiru.  
Si accorse che a terra c’era un vibratore e lo raccolse poi si voltò verso il ragazzo senza tatuaggio che ancora non aveva rinfoderato la spada.  
“Kaname non metterti in mezzo, non è affar tuo. Se vuoi liberarlo devi prima vedertela con me!”  
Ichiru rivolse la punta della lama al cuore del puro sangue.  
“Fermati Ichiru, non voglio liberarlo ma proporti un patto. Io ti lascerò fare ciò che vuoi solo se potrò unirmi a voi.”  
E senza aspettare risposta, il puro sangue si avvicinò al guardian bloccato, Zero lo guardò incredulo.  
“No Kaname! Fermo! Che intenzioni hai!?”  
L’altro non rispose ma continuò a fissare i suoi occhi ametista, con un dito raccolse lo sperma e lo spalmò sulla capsula del vibratore come lubrificante e lo inserì nel corpo del guardian che fremette incontrollabile.  
Kaname posò una mano sulla bocca dell’altro vampiro poi accese al massimo il vibratore e, con una fitta dolorosa, sentì i canini della sua vittima penetrargli nel palmo mentre il suo sangue cominciava a scorrergli sul braccio macchiando la candida manica della sua divisa e la pelle morbida di Zero infine lo baciò cacciandogli la lingua a fondo sentendo il sapore del proprio sangue e della saliva del ragazzo.  
Il puro sangue si voltò verso Ichiru che lo guardò incredulo, mai avrebbe immaginato che il posato e calcolatore Kaname potesse proporre ed aggregarsi ad una cosa del genere; un sorriso divertito increspò le sue labbra.  
“Trovo che la tua sia un’ottima idea Kaname.”  
Il nobile vampiro ricambiò il sorriso e cominciò a togliersi di dosso i vestiti macchiati poi, insieme ad Ichiru, si diresse verso Zero che li guardava allibito e disperato.


	5. Capitolo 5: Ciò che ho sempre voluto.

“…io ti lascerò fare ciò che vuoi se potrò unirmi a voi.”  
La frase di Kaname aveva lasciato Ichiru di stucco, inerme aveva guardato il vampiro avvicinarsi al gemello per poi giocare con il corpo di Zero ed il vibratore che aveva raccolto poco prima.  
Il ragazzo era sempre più incredulo, era convinto che il puro sangue lo avrebbe fermato magari cominciando un combattimento con lui.  
La visione che si presentava ai suoi occhi gli fecero delineare nella mente una confusa idea che a poco a poco divenne più chiara creando un sorriso sul suo volto; capì che avrebbe sicuramente tratto beneficio dalla presenza di Kaname vista l’ossessione di Zero per lui perciò decise di accettare il compromesso che gli veniva offerto.  
“Trovo che la tua sia un’ottima idea Kaname.”  
Il puro sangue cominciò a svestirsi con calma, allentò la cravatta poi la buttò vicino a Zero quando la tolse, sbottonò la giacca ed il gilet ed infine la camicia nera che spiccava in contrasto con la sua pelle chiara; il vampiro rimase a petto nudo con i muscoli finemente scolpiti in risalto facendolo sembrare uno stupendo demone che un tempo remoto occupava un posto di riguardo in paradiso quando ancora era un angelo.  
Con pochi rapidi movimenti si tolse i pantaloni rimanendo nudo davanti ai due gemelli poi lui ed Ichiru si diressero verso Zero a cui vennero tolte le catene e le corde ma i polsi rimasero imprigionati.  
Kaname si pose davanti a lui e cominciò a baciarlo premendo la propria erezione contro quella di Zero; Ichiru invece si mise dietro, la mano accarezzava contemporaneamente i membri degli altri due poi fece in modo che la propria erezione si trovasse tra le dita del gemello mentre le sue labbra si appoggiavano sulla pelle coperta dal tatuaggio.  
La mente del guardian aveva ormai preso il largo, le uniche cose di cui era cosciente erano le mani che lo toccavano ed i corpi che si premevano contro il suo, il viso del giovane vampiro dai capelli d’argento era di un rosso molto acceso , le palpebre un po’ abbassate e la fronte aggrottata donavano a quel viso una bellezza che pochi sulla terra avrebbero mai visto.  
Il puro sangue staccò il viso da quello dell’altro vampiro poi guardò Ichiru, senza parlarsi i due ebbero la stessa idea; il ragazzo umano fece inginocchiare il fratello e lo costrinse a piegarsi in avanti in modo che l’inguine del bruno si trovasse di fronte al viso dell’altro poi cominciò a leccare il buco del gemello penetrandolo con la lingua.  
I polsi di Zero vennero liberati in modo da potersi appoggiare ed essere più stabile.  
“…ti prego Zero succhiamelo!”  
A Kaname tremava la voce per la voglia.  
Da tanto il guardian aveva sognato di sentire queste parole dal puro sangue ma immaginava che le circostanze fossero diverse…beh, poco male, almeno avrebbe saputo che sapore aveva colui che rappresentava la sua ossessione.  
Prese in mano l’erezione del capo classe della Night Class e la mise in bocca poi cominciò a succhiare, leccare, massaggiare con la voglia di soddisfarlo che cresceva sempre di più.  
Mentre succedeva tutto questo Ichiru prese tra le mani il proprio membro duro ed eretto che strofinò tra le natiche del fratello poi ne appoggiò la punta sull’apertura e, con una spinta, entrò in lui immergendosi in una fornace che gli si strinse intorno e lo lasciò senza fiato, si addentrò in Zero fino ad appoggiare il proprio bacino ai glutei del fratello stringendo le mani sui suoi fianchi ed attirandolo con voglia verso di se anche se era già completamente entrato.  
Ichiru e Kaname alzarono lo sguardo nello stesso momento, un leggero rossore si stava diffondendo sul loro viso; il bruno allungò una mano per accarezzare una guancia del ragazzo umano che si abbandonò a quel tocco, entrambi ormai avevano perso la capacità di ragionare lucidamente.  
I due avvicinarono il volto e si baciarono mentre tra loro Zero continuava a fare il bocchino e ad essere penetrato; i tre corpi formarono un triangolo perfetto.  
Kaname spinse con prepotenza la lingua nella bocca di Ichiru così come aveva fatto con Zero poco prima esplorandola da cima a fondo e assaporandola, tutto sembrava troppo irreale e piacevole.  
I tre vennero contemporaneamente.  
Zero sentì la bocca riempirsi del sapore salato ed amaro del puro sangue e percepì il seme caldo del gemello che lo invadeva mentre il proprio sperma brillava sull’erba sotto di lui.  
Il vampiro dagli occhi ametista si accasciò a terra ansimante, credeva che ora che li aveva soddisfatti lo avrebbero lasciato in pace o almeno gli avessero concesso dieci minuti per riprendersi ma non sapeva che gli altri ragazzi avevano idee completamente diverse dalle sue.  
Zero vide Ichiru e Kaname baciarsi di nuovo, vide le loro mani scivolare sulla schiena dell’altro languidamente e si eccitò ancora nel guardarli.  
Senza volerlo le sue mani andarono a toccare il proprio membro eretto accarezzandolo, vedeva i due sessi che si sfregavano uno contro l’altro e le punte si incrostavano di lucenti perle di sperma, si potevano vedere le lingue che giocavano tra le bocche e le mani che inducevano le nuche a stare più vicine.  
I due ragazzi staccarono il viso ma non i corpi che rimasero come incollati poi guardarono Zero seduto con la schiena contro il tronco di un albero che si masturbava con gli occhi chiusi per il violento piacere.  
Kaname si avvicinò al guardian, si inginocchiò poi gli prese le cosce e le allargò, tolse la mano del ragazzo e la sostituì con la propria bocca intanto Ichiru si mise dietro il purosangue, si succhiò un dito e penetrò il vampiro.  
Quando sentì il dito penetrare nel suo corpo, Kaname trattenne il respiro ed involontariamente graffiò con i canini appuntiti la tenera pelle del membro che aveva in bocca ma poi si abituò velocemente e prese a muovere il corpo al ritmo della testa sentendo il dito penetrare più a fondo.  
Quando Zero stava per raggiungere l’orgasmo, il puro sangue si ritrasse mentre sentiva il dito uscire da lui poi appoggiò il proprio membro tra le natiche del vampiro dai capelli d’argento e velocemente entrò in lui intanto sentì la lingua dell’altro sostituirsi al dito.  
Zero buttò le braccia al collo della persona che tanto amava sentendo dolore e piacere nascere dal punto in cui si univano poi gli baciò il collo e gli fece un succhiotto mentre i suoi polmoni si riempivano del profumo del capodormitorio.  
Quando pensò che ormai fosse pronto, Ichiru si scostò da Kaname e lo penetrò con il proprio membro.  
Rimasero tutti e tre immobili per qualche secondo, il puro sangue in mezzo ai due gemelli mentre penetrava e veniva penetrato poi cominciarono a muoversi e a gemere con la lussuria che aumentava ad ogni secondo.  
Ichiru vedeva il volto bellissimo di Zero da sopra la spalla di Kaname e preso da un’innaturale voglia, con una delle mani avvicinò la testa del fratello alla propria e lo baciò al di sopra della scapola del puro sangue che gemeva dal doppio piacere di essere penetrato e di sentire il proprio sesso stretto in una morsa.  
Cominciarono a gemere contemporaneamente, Ichiru stringeva le mani sui fianchi di Kaname mentre Zero lo abbracciava posandogli la testa sulla spalla, il capodormitorio teneva i palmi contro il tronco per appoggiarsi ed ansimava tra i capelli argento dell’altro vampiro.  
Vennero tutti e tre insieme, Kaname sentì il ragazzo umano riempirlo di fuoco liquido mentre lui si svuotava nel corpo del guardian che venne tra i loro corpi con un violento getto arabescando i loro petti.  
Si stesero ansimanti sulla tenera erba scura ai piedi dell’albero dall’apertura dei due vampiri usciva lo sperma che gli aveva riempiti e gli aveva dato così tanto piacere, intimamente ne volevano ancora, soprattutto Zero anche se non voleva ammetterlo con se stesso.  
Stranamente Kaname non si sentiva umiliato per essere stato penetrato, anzi gli era piaciuto e si accorse che il guardian lo attraeva e aveva voglia di baciarlo ancora.  
Si avvicinò al vampiro dai capelli d’argento che si era appoggiato un braccio sugli occhi, gli spostò l’arto e lo baciò con passione mentre con un cenno della mano incitava Ichiru ad avvicinarsi.  
Sempre con la bocca incollata a quella del guardian, prese la mano del giovane umano e la mise sul sesso di Zero che si irrigidì di colpo.  
Il guardian in cuor suo seppe che per quella notte ancora non era finita ma in fondo non gli dispiaceva, finalmente aveva avuto ciò che tanto desiderava: fare l’amore con Kaname.


	6. Capitolo 6: Sfere d’oro e d’argento.

Nell’intenso blu della notte, la luna e le stelle stavano tranquille ad osservare il mondo; non potevano cogliere gli intensi gemiti che provenivano dal parco del collegio Cross né tanto meno vedere la scena che li stava producendo in quanto gli immensi alberi con le loro chiome costituivano una barriera per la dolce luce argentea.  
Sotto quei rami e quelle foglie antiche tre corpi nudi erano avvinghiati mandando leggeri bagliori ad ogni movimento.  
Zero era nel mezzo degli altri due corpi, si sentiva stremato ma anche leggero ed il disprezzo che in quegli ultimi mesi aveva provato per il gemello si era sciolto come neve al sole; dopo quella nottata che sapeva non essere ancora finita, erano più uniti nel corpo e nella mente…qualcosa di nuovo stava nascendo in lui.  
All’improvviso il vampiro dagli occhi ametista sentì il rumore di foglie secche calpestate ed un rametto spezzato, cercò di capire chi fosse acuendo i suoi sensi anche se nella situazione in cui si trovava non era facile. Poi capì.  
_Yuki!!!!_  
La ragazza che aveva creduto di amare, colei che considerava la sua migliore amica, era poco distante dal loro piccolo festino privato. Trattenne i gemiti con molta difficoltà.  
_Speriamo che non senta nulla…_  
Kaname ed Ichiru si accorsero improvvisamente che per quanto lo stimolassero il terzo ragazzo tratteneva con forza i gemiti quando fino a poco prima si era lasciato andare senza problemi, si guardarono negli occhi sorpresi poi anche loro sentirono i rumori di qualcuno che si muoveva poco distante da loro.  
Sul volto di Kaname comparve un sorriso malizioso che gli fece brillare gli occhi, Zero non poté vederlo perché aveva le palpebre chiuse per cercare di riprendere fiato in questo momento di calma ma non sfuggì ad Ichiru che lo guardò in modo strano.  
Il puro sangue si diresse velocemente verso il mucchio di vestiti dove si trovavano gli abiti di tutti e tre, estrasse la sua giacca e frugò in una delle tasche poi ne tirò fuori una serie di piccole palline di metallo legate insieme e ad una delle estremità era collegato un anello di ferro.  
Ichiru rimase di sasso.  
Aveva solo sentito parlare di quegli oggetti e di sicuro il bruno era l’ultima persona che pensava potesse possederne uno.  
Kaname nascose nel pugno il curioso giocattolo poi si avvicinò a Zero che aveva riaperto gli occhi.  
Il puro sangue fece stendere sullo stomaco l’altro vampiro, chiese ad Ichiru di tenergli i polsi ben stretti poi lo mise in ginocchio in modo che il bacino fosse sollevato mentre la guancia del guardian era ancora posata a terra, infine gli divaricò le gambe.  
Il tutto avvenne con il minimo rumore possibile, Kaname non voleva che Yuki li scoprisse quando ancora il divertimento non era ancora cominciato.  
“Kaname che vuoi fare?”  
“Non preoccuparti Zero, tu pensa solo a gemere e a godere…”  
“Ma c’è Yuki qui vicino!!”  
“…lo so…”  
Zero cominciò a divincolarsi ma la stretta di entrambi era salda così non poté far altro che piegarsi al suo destino ma fermamente deciso a non emettere nemmeno un suono per non farsi scoprire.  
Il bruno prese la prima pallina al capo opposto di dov’era legato l’anello, la succhiò e la spinge delicatamente nel corpo del guardian che strinse i denti e affondò le unghie nel terreno; Kaname inserì anche la seconda sfera poi la terza, il vampiro dai capelli d’argento sentiva il gelido metallo scivolare dentro di lui percependo poi le palline scaldarsi con il calore del suo corpo.  
La sua mente era un delirio e non sapeva più dov’era né chi era; odori, suoni, immagini si rimescolavano nel piacere che lo schiacciava ma come un faro brillava nella sua mente la consapevolezza che non doveva assolutamente emettere un suono anche se ormai non ne sapeva più la ragione.  
Ichiru staccò per un secondo lo sguardo dal viso di Kaname e dal fondo schiena di Zero dove si vedeva la mano del vampiro armeggiare con le sferette argentee che sparivano dentro il corpo che aveva davanti e rivolse lo sguardo verso la nuca del gemello che in quel momento alzò il viso.  
Ichiru trattenne il fiato.  
Lo aveva già visto il volto di Zero stravolto dal piacere ma ogni volta ne restava ammaliato; gli occhi viola brillavano di luce propria come stelle cadute dal cielo, i canini bianchi ed appuntiti risaltavano splendidamente contro le labbra color ciliegia.  
La visione di quel volto direttamente arrivato dal paradiso gli procurò una violenta erezione e gli venne una voglia irresistibile di baciare il fratello, non lo fece e si riconcentrò sulla mano di Kaname che ormai aveva finito di infilare le palline.  
Il puro sangue finì di mettere dentro l’ultima sfera spingendola a fondo aiutato dalla lubrificazione dello sperma che poco prima lo aveva riempito, l’anello pendeva attaccato ad un pezzetto di filo metallico che spariva nell’apertura di Zero.  
Kaname si sporse sopra il guardian andando ad aderire con il petto alla sua schiena poi gli sussurrò all’orecchio.  
“Fino a qui sei stato bravo a trattenerti Zero però ora voglio sentire la tua voce riempire il parco, voglio che Yuki ti senta…”  
_No! Yuki no! Non deve sapere!_  
Ichiru era immobile e muto troppo preso dalla scena eccitante che si presentava alla sua vista senza però lasciare la presa ai polsi del fratello.  
Kaname baciò Ichiru che ricambiò come in trans poi si ritrasse portandosi in ginocchio dietro l’altro vampiro.  
Il bruno prese con l’indice l’anello d’argento poi tirò velocemente fino a quando non uscirono tutte le sferette con un leggero “pop”.  
Zero inarcò la schiena artigliando la terra e piantandosi i canini nel labbro inferiore pur di non urlare e farsi sentire dall’altra guardian poi si accasciò a terra ansante con la mente invasa dalla nebbia.  
Kaname si avvicinò all’orecchio del vampiro dagli occhi viola.  
“Sei stato grandioso a non farci scoprire anche se avrei preferito che avessi reso consapevole anche la notte del tuo piacere.  
Sarai contento di sapere se n’è andata e non rischiamo più di farci scoprire, anche se non è andata come volevo ti sei meritato un premio.”  
Il bruno si diresse ancora una volta verso il mucchio di vestiti e prese i pantaloni, da una tasca estrasse un lungo nastro di velluto rosso con un sonaglio d’orato che tintinnava ad ogni movimento.  
Zero intanto aveva ripreso fiato e si era messo in ginocchio con l’erezione ben incollata al ventre visto che il giochino di poco prima l’aveva portato ad un passo dall’orgasmo ma non era venuto, Ichiru era al suo fianco che si masturbava per la scena che aveva appena visto ed ancora impressa nei suoi occhi.  
Kaname si avvicinò al guardian e legò il nastro vermiglio intorno al membro del vampiro lasciando il sonaglio ben in vista.  
“Avevo preso questo sonaglio per regalarlo a Yuki ma vedo che a te sta molto meglio ed è anche più utile…  
Ed ora finiamo il lavoro…  
Allarga le gambe e finisci con la bocca ciò che tuo fratello ha iniziato con la mano.”  
Il guardian si mise in posizione, ogni movimento era seguito da un tintinnio cristallino, prese in bocca il sesso del gemello e cominciò a leccare e succhiare con enorme voglia.  
Kaname prese ad inserire dentro al vampiro dai capelli d’argento le sfere che erano tornate gelide ed ancora una volta Zero sentì il freddo metallo entrare in lui e poi come veniva scaldato dal suo corpo mentre con il briciolo di lucidità che gli era rimasto cercava di non far male con i canini al gemello.  
Il puro sangue inserì anche l’ultimo globo argenteo poi prese tra le dita l’erezione del guardian cominciando a stimolarlo senza però impedire al sonaglio di suonare.  
“Zero sei pronto?”  
Senza aspettare risposta, Kaname prese l’anello con l’indice e tirò mentre si svuotava sulle sue cosce, Zero nella sua mano ed Ichiru riempiva la bocca del fratello col suo seme caldo e schiumoso.  
Un piccolo rivolo di sperma colò dal membro di Zero sul nastro rosso e sul sonaglio creando uno stupendo assortimento di colori.  
Quando Zero si accasciò al suolo esausto, nella notte un altro tintinnio ruppe quel silenzio ovattato.


	7. Capitolo 7: Sangue.

Zero era sfinito.  
Era steso ansimante incapace di muoversi, l’adrenalina scorreva ancora a fiotti nelle sue vene saturandone il corpo rendendo i suoi sensi già più sviluppati del normale ipersensibili.  
Al suo fianco si trovavano gli altri due ragazzi anche loro stremati ed ansimanti coperti di sudore.  
Chiunque li avesse visti in quel momento non avrebbe potuto non pensare che provenissero da un altro mondo soffermandosi sui muscoli compatti racchiusi in una pelle perfetta ed i lineamenti definiti che li rendevano belli pari solo ad un dio.  
Zero si passò una mano sul ventre trovandolo scivoloso ed appiccicaticcio, la sua pelle era coperta da tutti e tre i tipi di sperma mescolati al suo sudore; si guardò le dita umide ricoperte da una leggera patina perlacea, l’impulso fu troppo forte, le leccò risentendo il sapore salato che tante volte quella notte gli aveva riempito la bocca.  
Chiuse gli occhi ed assaporò il ricordo delle sensazioni che aveva provato quando finalmente Kaname lo aveva penetrato.  
Anche il bruno sdraiato alla destra del guardian stava pensando.  
Gli era venuta la perversa ed eccitante idea di rendere Ichiru un vampiro come aveva fatto con Zero, il solo pensiero che in entrambi i gemelli sarebbe scorso il proprio sangue e che quindi gli sarebbero appartenuti lo mandava su di giri facendolo quasi sentire più potente di quanto già non fosse.  
Prese la sua decisione.  
Si avvicinò furtivo ad Ichiru e si stese su di lui, il corpo sotto il suo si tese poi gli sussurrò la sua offerta all’orecchio.  
“Ho una proposta da farti, un’offerta che non potrai rifiutare. Ti concedo ciò che hai sempre voluto, ti do la possibilità di diventare un vampiro…”  
Il corpo del ragazzo fremeva per il contatto col puro sangue e l’adrenalina che la proposta gli aveva pompato nel fisico.  
“Non prendermi in giro Kaname.”  
“Non lo sto facendo…”  
“Dimostramelo!”  
Il bruno scivolò di qualche centimetro sul corpo dell’altro poi affondò i canini nel niveo collo bevendo avidamente il sangue scarlatto che lo scaldava e lo eccitava poi si fermò e porse il proprio collo.  
“Ora bevi il mio sangue…”  
Ichiru non se lo fece ripetere e cominciò a bere come se fino a quel momento avesse vagato senza meta in un deserto riarso dal sole, infine il bruno lo fermò eccitato come non mai.  
Ora finalmente i due gemelli gli appartenevano.  
Non era più vendetta ma una questione di sesso, ora non li avrebbe più lasciati andare li avrebbe tenuti per se…a qualsiasi costo…  
Baciò Ichiru accarezzando con la lingua i canini che erano diventati lunghi e appuntiti premendo il proprio bacino contro quello dell’altro.  
Il puro sangue alzò lo sguardo e sul tappeto di foglie una cosa davvero molto invitante attirò la sua attenzione tanto che gli disegnò nella mente un gioco alquanto perverso, si chinò di nuovo e sussurrò al neovampiro ciò che aveva intenzione di fare.  
Mentre Kaname si dirigeva a recuperare ciò che aveva visto, Ichiru prese le manette e bloccò i polsi di Zero poi gli unì le gambe, lo legò con la corda e lo mise a quattro zampe infine gli mise ancora la cravatta come bavaglio.  
Kaname ritornò poco dopo reggendo due rami molto flessibili ed elastici, uno lo passò al nuovo vampiro con i capelli d’argento.  
Zero non poteva vedere cosa stavano facendo gli altri due, stava pensando che ora anche suo fratello era un vampiro; appena aveva avvertito l’odore del sangue aveva spalancato gli occhi rimanendo impietrito per la scena che si era trovato davanti.  
Aveva guardato immobile lo scambio di sangue e la trasformazione; quando Ichiru era andato da lui per legarlo e posizionarlo lo aveva assecondato docilmente ancora troppo sconvolto.  
Ora erano tornati gemelli a tutti gli effetti, persino il vampiro che gli aveva trasformati era lo stesso.  
Un forte schiocco ed un dolore lancinante alla schiena lo distolse da quei pensieri, sentì la pelle lacerarsi ed il sangue caldo scendere a piccoli rivoli giù per i suoi fianchi mentre stringeva le mascelle più che poteva.  
La seconda sferzata gli arrivò alla coscia sinistra, il dolore lo fece tremare mentre l’urlo veniva smorzato dalla stoffa nella sua bocca; la terza frustata gli segnò i glutei.  
Ad ogni colpo la lussuria di Kaname ed Ichiru aumentava, vedere la pelle che si lacerava lasciando uscire il sangue denso e profumato li mandava in estasi quasi quanto sentire la voce smorzata del guardian o vedere dopo qualche minuto la pelle rigenerarsi senza lasciare la minima cicatrice.  
Passarono una decina di minuti a frustarlo poi non resistettero allo spreco e cominciarono a leccargli via il sangue, una volta pulito ripresero a fustigarlo per poi ripulirlo.  
Ripeterono l’operazione diverse volte fino a quando l’eccitazione arrivò a livelli stratosferici.  
Zero era inebetito dal dolore, l’unico sollievo era sentire le lingue dei compagni sulla pelle martoriata ma stranamente il suo corpo era stimolato da quella violenza perché nell’ultima sessione di frustate aveva persino avuto un orgasmo senza che gli altri due se ne accorgessero.  
Kaname cominciò a slegare il guardian mentre suo fratello si andava a sedere con la schiena contro un albero; quando il puro sangue finì di liberare il vampiro, lo guidò versò Ichiru e lui lo seguì remissivamente ancora avvolto dal vortice del dolore.  
Zero diede la schiena ad Ichiru, allargò le gambe e si sedette sul membro eretto del gemello impalandosi; lo fece entrare tutto nel proprio corpo sentendolo fino in fondo poi lo fece scorrere fuori per riprenderlo completamente dentro di se.  
Ichiru insinuò le braccia sotto le cosce del fratello allargandole e mostrando il loro punto di unione a Kaname che li guardava ipnotizzato; visto che al guardian avevano tolto il bavaglio, i suoi gemiti rimbalzavano da un tronco all’altro trapassando la cortina di foglie ed arrivando fino alla luna.  
Il neovampiro insinuò gli indici nell’apertura dentro cui già si trovava il suo membro poi fece pressione e l’allargò, la fronte di Zero si corrugò in un’espressione di dolore mentre enormi gocce di sudore gli inumidivano i capelli argentati.  
“Dai Kaname, entra anche tu in questo corpo rovente…”  
Il bruno si avvicinò stringendo in mano la propria erezione e, con l’aiuto dell’altro, si infilò dentro il corpo del guardian scivolando contro l’altro membro che già lo riempiva.  
A mano a mano che il puro sangue entrava in lui, Zero urlava sempre di più; il suo corpo sembrava spaccarsi a metà mentre veniva dilatato oltre misura tanto che in qualche punto sentiva la carne dilaniarsi.  
Per disperazione piantò i canini nel collo di Kaname ed affondò le unghie negli avambracci del fratello.  
Il moro ed Ichiru cominciarono a muoversi contemporaneamente ed intanto che il puro sangue teneva stretto a se il guardian, l’altro lo masturbava in modo così esperto che poteva quasi far male e creare dipendenza.  
Nel punto in cui i due ragazzi erano uniti a Zero, il caldo liquido vermiglio colava dipingendo i due membri che avevano squarciato la carne facendolo fuoriuscire.  
Il guardian si sentiva bruciare e contemporaneamente il piacere lo invadeva, sentiva i due compagni penetrare a fondo nel suo corpo, il calore di Kaname lo avvolgeva mentre la mano del fratello lo faceva impazzire.  
Con un paio di spinte Zero raggiunse l’orgasmo e dopo alcuni secondi fu seguito da Ichiru ed infine da Kaname.  
Il guardian stremato dalla lunga nottata, svenne accasciandosi sul bruno.  
I due ragazzi uscirono dal corpo ustionante agevolati dalla lubrificazione dello sperma ed il vampiro con il tatuaggio venne preso in braccio dal puro sangue.  
“Per favore Ichiru prendi i vestiti e seguimi, tra poco sorgerà l’alba.”  
Il vampiro fece quanto gli era stato chiesto.  
Arrivarono nella stanza di Kaname, il bruno adagiò Zero su un lato del letto matrimoniale guardandolo con dolcezza poi si avvicinò ad Ichiru.  
“Metti i vestiti su quella sedia. Ora che sei un vampiro non puoi andartene da qui. Voglio te e tuo fratello per l’eternità. Voi mi appartenete. Ed ora vieni a riposare…è stata una lunga e faticosa nottata.”  
Kaname si andò a coricare al fianco di Zero.  
Ichiru li guardò entrambi con attenzione accorgendosi di non poter più fare a meno di loro, non dopo quella notte.  
Appoggiò i vestiti sulla sedia e si distese all’altro lato di Kaname.  
 


	8. Epilogo: Eternità.

Zero si svegliò ma tenne gli occhi chiusi, il suo corpo era dolorante e piano piano gli si ripresentarono alla mente i ricordi della notte appena trascorsa; al suo fianco sentiva un corpo nudo che gli donava calore ma se era Kaname o Ichiru ancora non sapeva dirlo.  
Aprì lentamente gli occhi e vide delle tende intorno a lui e capì di essere stato portato nella camera di Kaname; guardò di chi era il corpo accanto a lui e vi trovò il proprietario della stanza.  
Zero si trovava rannicchiato sul lato destro del puro sangue con un braccio appoggiato sul suo petto mentre quello dell’altro era intorno alle sue spalle; si strinse un po’ di più contro il ragazzo che amava.  
Contro il suo braccio sentiva quello di qualcun altro, sicuramente era di Ichiru, infatti il gemello si trovava sul lato opposto a lui nella sua stessa posizione e tra loro Kaname era steso sul dorso; era stupendo vederli dormire.  
Chiuse ancora gli occhi.  
Dopo qualche minuto il guardian sentì il braccio del bruno stringerlo a se poi gli diede un bacio sulla fronte, Zero alzò il viso ed il puro sangue lo baciò con dolcezza soffermandosi ad accarezzargli le labbra con la lingua.  
Poco dopo si svegliò anche Ichiru e Kaname ripeté lo stesso rituale con lui poi se li strinse vicini per sottolineare che gli appartenevano ed i due gemelli non opposero resistenza sottomettendosi volentieri al loro destino.  
“Zero, Ichiru, dopo questa notte vivremo l’eternità insieme. Non saremo più soli.”  
Il guardian aveva sognato di sentire quelle parole anche se non aveva previsto il fratello ma non era geloso perché quella notte aveva capito di amare entrambi e di essere amato da tutti e due in ugual modo.  
Il cuore di Ichiru cominciò a battere all’impazzata; finalmente quella notte aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva: diventare un vampiro, possedere il fratello e la compagnia eterna.  
Felice baciò il petto glabro del bruno.  
Kaname aveva completamente dimenticato Yuki, ora solo i due gemelli importavano; non poteva negare che sarebbe stato difficile tenere nascosta la loro relazione, dopo la notte appena passata aveva capito che nessuno dei tre sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi se la voglia li avesse assaliti ma c’era da dire che un capodormitorio nonché puro sangue ed un guardian avevano i loro vantaggi ed avrebbero fatto in modo che Ichiru avesse privilegi pari ai loro…ne avrebbero parlato con il direttore Cross.  
Entro pochi minuti si addormentarono ancora, nudi ed abbracciati perdendosi nei loro sogni di sesso.


End file.
